


It's Been a Long Week

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: They shared the same bed!!!  But they wake up at the same time.





	1. Hard Morning

It wasn’t the first time you’d woken with yourself curled around Dean Winchester. Hell, it wasn’t even the first time discovering that he’d wrapped his arms around you while you slept. 

It was, however, the first time you awoke with your hand on his dick. Over his boxers, sure but on his dick nonetheless. This was also the first time that previously mentioned dick was fully erect. And it sure as shit was the first time that he was subtly moving his hips up into your hand. 

You stopped breathing, unsure if the hunter was even awake. You were afraid to look, not wanting to break this spell just yet. Or to face raging embarrassment. Pleasuring Dean was one of your favorite daydreams. 

When you came back from your mind wandering, you discovered that Dean’s hips were still moving. A slight intake of breath escaped you when you tensed your fingers gently around his generous girth. It was stupid to try to deny the blossom of heat in your belly. His nice, full cock was at the ready and literally in the palm of your hand. You wondered how his skin would taste. How it would feel to ride. 

But this was Dean and until this moment you’d never even gotten close to intimate. You were maybe one more day away from this hunt being over and then it was back to the bunker. You didn’t need any distractions. You reluctantly released him and started to gently pull your hand away. 

“You don’t have to stop.” Dean’s sleep-bleary voice suddenly broke into your retreat. “In fact,” his arm tightened around your shoulders, “please don’t.”

Maybe one distraction. Immediately, you wrapped your hand around his shaft again. This time gripping a little tighter over his boxers. A soft hiss greeted you as he moved his hips harder. Cock swelling even more in your hand. He hummed softly in pleasure and you felt a slight surge of wetness between your thighs at the sound. 

“Take it out.” He commanded softly.

“But, Sam?” You questioned in a whisper as your hand paused. You had yet to face him. With your position, the younger Winchester was in his own bed behind you. You felt Dean turn to rest his chin on top of your head. 

“Asleep.” He reported after a pause. 

Green light! You pushed your hand through the opening of his boxers, to do as commanded. Gripping him, you gently pulled Dean’s cock from the confines. Eyes wide, you tried to ignore the growing ache in your core and the urge to just lean down and suck him in to the root. His cock was absolutely perfect. Thick and dark pink with his need. A thick vein obvious under your questing fingers as you watched it bob slightly before you. You wrapped your hand around the velvet shaft and your head rose with Dean’s chest at the full intake of breath. 

“Oh,” slipped softly from his mouth as you began to stroke him, skin to skin. His hips helping to move his cock through your hand. His own hand slipped your back to lightly grip your side. 

You sighed and threw your leg over Dean’s own, tucking your thigh up against the bottom of his sack. A light grunt from the hunter as you twisted your wrist as you slid over the now leaking head. 

“I can feel you,” he rumbled above you. He moved a strong thigh, pressing against your center. He moaned softly at the same time as his cock twitched in your hand. He used his free arm to push his shirt up over his stomach and chest to bunch by his neck. 

“Dean,” you sighed, twisting your hips a little more to get friction where you needed it. 

“I’m gonna cum,” he rasped, taking his hand from your side to instead grasp a fistful of your hair and pulling your head back to face him. There were no traces of sleep in the bright green eyes that were quickly scanning your face. His bottom lip pink and plump from biting down on it. A slow blink and a soft grunt before he tilted his head to meet your lips. 

Just then, his cock pulsed strongly in your grip, shooting hot spurts onto his stomach and chest. You swallowed his cries, reducing him to a soft, “Mm! Mmm!” as his hips jerked.

You gripped tightly, not stopping until he curled into himself with a grunt and a shiver. Only then did you gently run a fingertip up the front of his quickly softening member. Only then did he stop kissing you, but didn’t release your hair. His eyes scanned your expression and his signature smirk began to spread across his flushed face. 

“Good Morning.” 

“Hi,” you replied, pressing your hips against his thigh. The heat in your belly had become a small fire and was only growing the longer Dean watched you with those eyes. 

“Mmm, can still feel you,” he spoke against your lips as he pulled his shirt down, covering the mess he just made and rolled onto his side to face you. “Your turn.” His hand then grasping your thigh and guiding it to rest your leg on the outside of his hip. The cool air against your damp core told you just how turned on you were. “Can I?” 

You brought your own hand up to grip his shoulder, eyes closed in anticipation. “Please.”

Soon his fingers were pressing over your clit over your slowly ruining panties. He kept his focus on you, his lips close to yours. He leaned in, “Do you always wake up like this? Because I think we’ve been missing out on some golden opportunities.” He smiled softly as he pressed harder, the pressure causing you to push your hips towards his fingers. 

“Only when there’s a fabulous erection in my hand.” Another wave of desire rolled through you. You needed more. “Dean,” you whined, dropping your head so that your forehead pressed against his. 

“Need something?” he teased. He pressed harder. 

Squinting at him in irritation, you grabbed his wrist and guided it down the front of your panties. Once his fingers were beneath the elastic, he wasted no time. He parted your slick lips with his point and ring finger, leaving his middle finger to close in on the swollen nerve bundle. 

You let out a high-pitched whine as your hand gripped the side of his face, pulling him in for a ravenous kiss. His strong tongue dominating yours as his finger swirled over you. 

“Don’t wake the baby,” he said, eyes dancing when he pulled back. His forehead still pressed to yours. “God you’re so wet.” His finger slid further down to tease your entrance. Crooking his finger, he penetrated you, curling his hand into a fist to push further inside. 

You moaned low, trying to open your thighs more to bear down on him. Not for the first time since waking, you wondered how his cock would feel splitting you in half. 

He moaned your name again. “I need you to cum.” He spoke against your mouth after running his tongue gently over your bottom lip. He thrust his finger in and out, curling up to put pressure on your clit between his palm on the outside and finger on the inside. “I need you to cum for me. Before I roll you over and make you scream.”

“Unnnnh.” You replied eloquently. 

“Not that I don’t plan to, but I don’t need do deal with him today.” Dean kissed you again, fully covering your mouth and leaning into you so that you were pushed onto your back. He moved his hand now, so that he could penetrate while his thumb returned to your clit. 

“MM!” Your voice muffled against Dean’s kiss. His hand pistoning into your heat while your clit began to throb with growing pleasure. 

“Cum baby.” He growled during a gasp for breath.

You obeyed. You grabbed a fistful of his hair while your hips bucked wildly against his hand. You were faintly aware of Dean growling and kissing you even deeper as you rode your release. 

Eventually you were boneless and panting in Dean’s arms. He was smiling down at you, leaning into kiss any part of you he could reach. You smiled faintly, “What?”

“If this was our morning. I can’t wait for our afternoon.” He responded with a wink. He suddenly curled his finger, which was still inside you, touching your G-spot and making you arch like you’d been electrocuted.

“Oh God,” you gasped. 


	2. Dragging Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the morning they'd had, Dean is a little distracted and wishing the hunt were over.

“I can’t stop thinking about this morning.” Dean had leaned close to you to whisper the shiver inducing words just as Sam left the table. The three of you were eating lunch at one of the town diners before heading back out to try to find some bones that desperately needed burning. He placed his hand on your thigh. “I just wanna…get you alone.” The warmth of his hand radiating into your skin through your slacks. 

Fighting hard not to let your eyes roll back into your head or to audibly moan your agreement, you turned towards him. “I can’t help wondering what you taste like.” You nuzzled into his neck and put your teeth to his pulse, gently swiping your tongue over the skin. He reacted well, a small guttural grunt and his fingers dug in. “Dean,” you sighed against his ear.

At the same time a low growl escaped him, he brought his free hand to your cheek and tipped your head to him for a fierce kiss. You responded by turning your body towards him, quickly running your hand up his thigh to cup at the bulge you knew was for you.

“MM!” he vocalized into the kiss.

“God, I wanna ride you.” You said as you parted, squeezing him slightly, enjoying the solid throb it gave. You watched Dean’s tongue poke out to swipe over his bottom lip. “But we’re working.” You released him and sat back. 

He growled again. “I’m so tempted to drag you out to the car and fuck you in the backseat.”

“At this point, you could just do me on the hood.”

He whimpered at that, a noise that blossomed into a chuckle as he turned back to face the table. “This afternoon is gonna totally drag ass.” You nodded and smiled in agreement. Your insides were thrumming with want, just by the touch of his hand and a pretty hot kiss. 

Sam returned a moment later. “Hey guys, get this.” He plunked his tall frame down into the chair.

“Go.” Dean commanded around a mouthful of fries. 

“I was talking to our waitress and found out where the family graves should be!” He beamed at them as he stabbed at his salad. “She said that the school was built where the family farmhouse was. So the graveyard would be just beyond the tree line! She said you can see it easily!” He was pretty excited about grave desecration. “We can clean this up tonight! Be on our way home in the morning!”

“Why not leave tonight?” You asked. Noticing Sam pause a second, fork halfway up before recovering and shoving the lettuce into his mouth.  
“Or that,” he replied with far less enthusiasm. 

You tilted your head at the younger Winchester in confusion. “You don’t want to go home?” You turned to Dean with a puzzled expression. 

Dean was watching his brother intently. French fry dangling from his fingers as his elbow rested on the table. “Sammy.” He said in his brotherly warning tone.

Sam wouldn’t look up. 

“Sam.” Dean began again, “_Do_ you want to stay one more night?” Dean’s face was splitting into a grin despite his clear effort to the contrary.

Sam nodded shyly, gazing in fascination at his fork. 

You finally caught up and you glanced over at your waitress who was gazing at Sam the way Dean gazes at pie. “You got her number, didn’t you?” 

Sam turned bright red.

“Welp,” Dean tossed the fry back onto the plate. “You know what this means.” He brushed his hands together.

“Right now?” Sam gasped as he looked up at his brother, eyes wide. Then immediately focusing on Dean’s hands hovering over the table. He sighed, raising his own hands, fist in his open palm. “Two of three?”

“What are you…”

“Shh.” Dean stared at his brother. “Two of three.”

“Fuck!” Sam spat after the third round, Dean had won roshambo. He sat back with a satisfied smile.

“What just happened children?”

“Loverboy here is gonna have to bang her in the bushes or something. Big brother gets the room tonight.”

“Well he could just get another room at the hotel, right?”

Dean opened his mouth to retort, then it just snapped shut, “Do you have to rain on my parade?” He turned to you, scolding. 

“It’s only fair,” Sam said. “Two of you, one of me. It’s fine. You guys can each have your own bed tonight for a change.”

“It will be nice to stretch out,” you mused, ignoring Dean’s hungry eyes.

The “family” graveyard was more of a potter’s field. Several rows of graves with stone markers that time had worn away almost any distinguishing markings or dates. Fortunately, they’d only had to dig up three graves before hitting the right one. Unfortunately, each of you took a hearty punch to the face by the ghost when it realized where you were. 

You were in the hotel bathroom, examining the bruise blossoming along your cheekbone as the brothers bitched in the main room. 

“Look at it this way, Dean,” Sam began, “At least he was in the third one.”

“Yeah, well it would have been damn helpful if we’d known he was Henry the Goddamn Eighth! How can a whole family be named Ernest?!” He pulled off his flannel that was, for the moment, better suited to be a dust rag than clothing. “I just bought this too,” he said forlornly, looking at the garment in his hands.

“We have a washer, you know.” You called. All in all you were pretty pleased that you didn’t take more damage. The bruise wouldn’t be too bad, easily covered with makeup. And since you were headed home in the morning, it would be well on its way to healing before the next crisis. You hoped. 

“Speaking of,” Dean called back to you, “hop to it, Baby Boy has a date. He needs to shower and shave. Emphasis on shave.”

“Right!” You laughed as you exited the bathroom. “Sorry, you shower first.” Sam was obviously nervous or excited, or maybe both since he didn’t even fire back at Dean. He just smiled down at you, gently nudging your shoulder as he passed. 

As soon as the door clicked shut, you whirled on Dean. Grabbing him by the back of the neck, you yanked the surprised hunter to your lips. A moment later, you were being crushed against his chest as he kissed you like he was going to be sent back to hell in the morning. He stepped backwards, pulling you with him. At the same time he sat on the edge of the bed, you moved to straddle him. The moment you settled, the both of you moaned, pulling back for oxygen. 

“Almost alone.” Dean said thickly. He swallowed while his beautiful eyes drifted up to meet yours. “I want you so bad.”

Tilting your head to gaze back, you ran your fingers through his hair, gently grazing his scalp. He leaned into your hand like a cat. Eyes half-closed as he sighed in pleasure. “I can feel you,” you replied softly, echoing his words from that morning. 

He grunted uncomfortably, leaning back, forcing his hand between you and under the waist of his jeans. You could feel his knuckles against your core through two layers of denim as he adjusted his cock. Now that he was “upright” he felt even larger than he had that morning. Your core throbbed. “As soon as Pantene Pro-V is out of here, you’re gonna feel a LOT of me.” He promised. Kissing you again. 

So lost were you in Dean’s kisses that you didn’t hear the bathroom door open. Didn’t notice Sam standing in the doorway, watching you with a wry grin. In fact, you had almost forgotten about his existence completely until Dean pulled away, looking over your shoulder. “Need to take some notes for your date? Want me to show you how it works?”

Heat blossomed over your cheeks as you tipped your head down to Dean’s shoulder. Sam’s laugh drifted over you, “Nope. But I gotta say, it’s about time. Jesus.”

Your head snapped up to turn in Dean’s arms to face the younger Winchester. “What?”

“Pfft,” Sam rolled his eyes as he grabbed his jacket from the table. “Dean’s been pining HARD for you for…” he looked at Dean, “How long now?”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Dean shot back, arms tightening around you. “Bitch?” 

“Don’t fuck in my bed.” Sam’s laughter followed him out the door. “Jerk!”

You turned back to Dean, “Pining?”

The Winchester Smirk graced his handsome features as he ran his hands up your back. “Yeah. I mean if daydreaming about making you scream my name is pining. Then yeah. Guilty.”

Leaning in, you brushed your tongue along his bottom lip. “What if I’m not a screamer?”

Suddenly you were on your back, bouncing on the mattress as Dean covered your body with his. Roughly gripping your thigh and bending your leg so he could slot completely against you, “Then I’m gonna have a hell of a lot of fun trying to change that.” 

Suddenly very aware of the presence of grave dirt under your nails and in your hair. Before you got too far into this, you wanted to change that. You felt grimy, not sexy. After a few more minutes of deep, hot kissing, you pushed on his chest. “Maybe we could shower first?” You suggested. 

Dean studied you, then returned your smile. “Together?” hope apparent in his voice. 

You nodded. 

“Hell yeah.” He rolled off, helping you to your feet and practically chased you into the bathroom. 


	3. Slow Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is out on his date. Leaving you and Dean to your own devices.

The hot water cascaded over your body, the brown/grey water slowing running clear as you and Dean took turns soaping each other and rinsing clean. He was surprisingly gentle when he washed your hair, taking time to run his fingers through, detangling any knots painlessly. You found yourself leaning back against his chest, letting him work his magic. 

Then you felt his fingers trailing down your neck. Dancing over your shoulders and arms. You hummed, feeling the fire in your core ignite. By the time he reached around to take a breast into each hand, the fire was beginning to spread. When he squeezed gently, pulling you flush against him. You moaned, reaching your hand back to tangle in his hair. 

“Turn around.” You felt his tongue, hot against your ear. 

Turning, you immediately put your arms around his neck, feeling his cock poke your stomach. “Hi.” You smiled. 

“Hi yourself.” He captured your lips, tilting his body so that his cock slid towards your navel as he pressed fully against you. “I gotta get inside you.” He growled, reaching to turn off the water. “I’ve been going crazy thinking about you all day.”

You blushed and shuddered at the intensity of his gaze. Any smartass comments you may have had were scattered. “Lead the way.”

He dried himself briefly with one of the towels, insisting on drying you as well. Once satisfied, he tossed the towel aside and took your hand. Slowly, he led you to the bed you’d shared last night. You watched in curiosity as he stopped, pulled back the covers and climbed in. Once he situated himself on his side, he reached out to you. “C’mere.” 

The moment you were in his arms, his mouth was on yours. You barely noticed him rolling on top of you, pressing against your core until he moved his hips, his cock splitting your lips to gently brush your clit. You hummed against his mouth. 

“Like that?”

“Yes.”

He repeated the motion over and over until your kisses became more desperate. Until he wasn’t just rubbing against you, he was grinding into you. Your hands were gripping his shoulders tightly. Your body wanting nothing more than for Dean Winchester to penetrate you and finally do what he’d been telling you all day that he was going to.

You wiggled a little, spreading your legs farther apart, digging your heels into the mattress. Your hips angled towards him differently and on the next grind, he pushed himself inside you. 

Hissing and pressing your head back into the pillow, your body sang with pleasure and almost relief at finally being so full. Your body arch led Dean to tip his head and capture one of your nipples into his mouth. Sucking and biting gently, he sent little tingles from his lips to your clit. “You were right,” you breathed, “we’ve been missing out on some golden opportunities.”

He groaned against you, releasing your breast to meet your eyes. “A mistake I’ll never make again.” With that, he started to move. 

It wasn’t the frantic, screaming, pounding, the-neighbors-are-gonna-know-my-name, fucking that you’d expected. It was thorough, slow, and strong. Soon you and Dean were sweating with the effort of the languid grind into each other. You were breathing in time with each other as he loved you. Well.

Small noises would work their way out of Dean’s throat as he moved. Gasps and grunts that were accented by kisses all over your face, neck, and shoulders. He paid special attention to your lips. Almost every kiss had Dean humming in pleasure against them. When he wrapped his arms up under your shoulders, locking you beneath him so he could pump harder, he was gasping in rhythm. “Ah, Ah, Ah!” 

You’d never heard anything sexier in your life.

Your orgasm was the slowest burn you’d ever experienced as well. By the time Dean rose up on his knees to tilt your hips farther, you were teetering on the edge. When he held your eyes, slowly licked his thumb and deliberately, gently, pressed it to your clit, you fell off. Like an explosion in slow motion, spreading from his thumb to the top of your head and the bottom of your feet, a rolling, white-hot fire consumed you. You arched into him, widening your thighs as much as you could, your mouth open in a silent scream, going rigid around him. 

You felt your muscles clench around his cock. He grunted then, grabbing your hips and pounding into you for a few short thrusts before he followed you over the edge. Like you, he went rigid. The muscles in his neck standing out as he tossed his head back with a shout. 

Going limp, he controlled his fall, rather than flattening you, he pitched to the side, landing mostly face down in the pillow. You couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh fuck, I killed him. Sam’s gonna be PISSED.”

“If it’s gonna be like that,” his muffled snark was almost too hard to understand, “You can kill me every day.”

“I wouldn’t mind doing this every day. That was fantastic.” You had rolled on your side to watch Dean as he lay still. Face down. 

For a moment you thought he’d fallen asleep. Then he grunted, slid his arms up to brace his hands on the mattress, pushing himself on his side to face you. “I got a problem.”

“Here we go.” You muttered. Willing yourself patience for the speech. 

“You ruined me.” He said softly. “I have never been so satisfied in my life.”

Your brain came to a screeching halt. That was NOT what you were expecting. You were expecting, “This shouldn’t happen again.” Or, “I can’t have that kind of life.” Or, “My crippling anxiety is surfacing.” But not this. 

“This is a bad thing?” You asked, watching his face closely.

“Only if you’re not in this with me.” He reached out hesitantly, pulling you in when you didn’t resist. He kissed you deeply. “I’m not joking. I want to feel what I just felt again. And I want to feel it with you.” 


	4. Late Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a wonderful night. But another day, and they should really get going...right?

You and Dean were still wrapped in each other’s arms. You hadn’t been sleeping long. A few hours at best as you’d spent the night repeating the slow lovemaking that started it. The stellar sex was followed by conversations about your brand-new relationship and what it meant. Each time Dean reassured you that he was all-in. “I’m serious.” Dean had said for the 27th time. Yes, you counted. “Just you. All I want is you.” 

You were dimly aware of being gently pushed onto your back. A warm, heavy leg draped over your waist, hard body pressed to your side. A soft kiss to your neck where it met your shoulder. You hummed gently as your nerves began to tingle at the hand sliding up your side to cup your breast. Fingers gently squeezing your nipple, causing it to harden almost instantly. You sighed.

“Dean.”

“Say it again.” His voice gravelly and low in your ear, sending more shivers through your system. 

Turning your head, you met his beautiful green eyes. “Dean.”

He covered your mouth with his. 

While his tongue tasted yours, the hand that was massaging your breast moved down over your stomach. He slid his leg down across your legs to allow his hand to gently cup your mound. “Sore?”

You shook your head. “Not at all.”

“Good.” He propped himself up, sliding his body over you to slot between your legs. His firm cock already leaking with need. 

“How long have you been up?” You asked with light laughter in your tone. You gently rested your hands on his hips. 

“Long enough. God, I need you again.” He growled softly, pressing against you. 

You responded by letting your legs fall open, your hands sliding over his perfect ass, up his back to his shoulders. From there you brought your hands up to take his face in your hands. You leaned up to kiss him. 

He pulled his hips back, taking his cock in one hand to press inside you. He moaned into your mouth as he penetrated. 

Breaking for air, a slight squeak escaped you. 

“Oh, I like that,” Dean smiled, sliding himself out until just the head remained sheathed. “Do it again.”

“I don’t know that I—“ You squeaked again as he pushed back inside. 

“That’s it.” He growled as he began fucking you. 

You rocked with him, meeting his hips with every push, your nails digging into his ass to spur him on. Soon, he was gasping your name, his thrusts getting harder, almost pushing you up the bed. Suddenly, he rolled, taking you with him and placing you on top. He gripped your thighs tightly, jade eyes burning into yours. 

“Ride me.”

Bracing your hands on his chest, you gave Dean what he wanted. His eyes almost immediately rolling into his head while you moved. 

It wasn’t long before Dean was gripping you so tightly, you knew he was about to come. You sped up, chasing your own release; collapsing, sated, against him. 

You were dozing in Dean’s arms when he spoke. “Will you stay with me tonight?” A pause. “When we get back?”

You traced circles on his chest in front of you. “Of course.” You could swear you felt relief wash over the elder Winchester. “Can’t wait.” His arms wrapped around you, holding you tight to him, as if he were afraid you’d disappear. 

You sensed Sam before you actually heard him. You and Dean had been up for a bit. You’d both showered and loaded the car. All that was left was Sam. Dean was at the table reading the paper while you lounged on the bed, flipping through stations. All four of them. 

The door opened slowly and Sam gingerly stepped through. He had a cardboard carrier with three tall coffees. He looked disheveled, like he’d slept in his clothes. Or, more accurately, thrown them on in a hurry. 

“Damn dude, it’s like, ten.” Dean said jokingly.

Sam sighed. “Yeah, I’m sorry. Let me just get my stuff…” he placed the carrier on the table in front of Dean who was already reaching for it. 

Standing, you quickly made your way to the younger brother. He stopped in front of you, puzzled. Peering up into his face, you smiled, “You are exhausted Sam!”

He tried to shake you off. “No, I…”

“Shut up.” You admonished. “Go, take a shower, get some clean clothes on and—“

“You stink of sex,” Dean butted in, raising the cup to his mouth. 

You glared at him and put your hand back to Sam’s cheek to turn him back to face you. “And get in the backseat.” You watched to see if Dean had any more to offer. When you only saw dickish glee in his features, you continued. “We all had a late start today. You can sleep on the way home for a change.”

Sam’s shoulders dropped as the tension drained out of him. He almost aged in front of you. Without another word, he nodded and shuffled to the bathroom where you’d already left his duffel.

“That boy was rode hard and put away wet.” Dean said around his coffee.

“Dean!” You squawked.

Sam was likely asleep before Dean left the parking lot. The drive wasn’t going to be long. Dean had mentioned that if traffic was good, he might be able to drive straight through. Which was fine with you. You were anxious to get back. For so many more reasons than you started with at the beginning of this hunt. 

After an hour on the road, you got bored. With Sam dead to the world, you slid over to Dean’s side, resting your head on his shoulder and a hand on his thigh. He immediately took one hand off the wheel to drape it over your shoulders. “Hey babe.” He smiled easily. It was an amazing sight.

“Hey handsome,” you sighed.

“What’s the sigh for?” 

You ran your hand up his thigh. “Just thinking about what we’re going to do when we get back.”

“Oh?” his voice was a little strained.

“Yeah,” you hummed, leaning up to kiss his neck, running your tongue over his pulse and sucking gently. Your body flushed at the sound of Dean’s badly hidden groan. And when you ran your hand up over his cock, you discovered that he was hard and bulging in his jeans. 

Your name ghosted past his lips as his hips pressed up into your hand. “You’re gonna make me kill us.”

“But then you won’t find out if I’m really a screamer after all.”

Dean stomped on the gas. 


	5. Rough Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets her back to the bunker.

Dean managed to keep himself just on this side of sane while he sped back to the bunker. Judging by the determined set of his jaw, there wasn’t a force on earth that was going to stop him from getting you into bed as soon as possible.

You kept him rock hard almost the whole drive. In the home stretch, you could feel a slight damp patch at the front of his jeans where he finally leaked through. You only touched him skin to skin once when he brushed your hand away and began tugging at the button. “I’m bent in half, and it feels like I’m gonna break it.” He’d moaned when you took over, reaching into his boxers to gently pull his cock upright. In a moment of cruelty, you’d pumped him a few times, watching his face. He’d closed his eyes and moaned; opening them quickly to pull Baby back to the lane as he’d started to drift. That moan turning into an unhappy groan as you’d tucked him back in, and fastened him back up. 

“I’m gonna tear you apart,” the hunter growled through clenched teeth. 

You shivered in anticipation.

The amount of control it had to take for Dean to carefully pull into the bunker garage just like it was any other day was admirable. He was practically vibrating. The rush of cool air between you as you separated to slide across the seat to get out was surprising. You were so busy focusing on him that you’d hardly noticed that you barely moved in hours. “Sam,” you reached over, swinging blindly hoping to connect with some part of the sleeping giant. You got lucky and your hand swept over some part of his leg. 

“Mmm?”

“Rise and shine, Sammy!” you chirped. 

The heavy door clanged closed behind you while Sam led the way down the stairs into the war room. He was shuffling like a sleepy kid. 

“Might wanna use your headphones, Sammy.” Dean said with a growl in his voice. You didn’t have to see his face to know that he had his look of exquisitely handsome, contained control. You shivered.

Sam nodded and waved his hand absently, “Short of blowing the place up, I don’t think I’ll hear much for a while. Goodnight.” He disappeared down the hallway. 

You could feel Dean’s eyes on you as he followed. You felt him as you walked right past his room into yours. You dropped your bags just inside and took off your coat. You had a feeling you were working on borrowed time. So you carelessly tossed it inside where you heard it hit your bed, then slide to the floor. As you closed the door, you took in the sight of Dean.

He was leaning against the wall just in front of his own room. His hands were clasped in front of him and at that moment he had been looking down. The door was open and soft light was spilling into the hallway. He raised his head slowly and his eyes were almost black with desire. The intensity of his stare made you glad that it wasn’t anger in those beautiful eyes. He looked you up and down, his tongue sweeping over his bottom lip. When his eyes finally came back up to meet yours, he tilted his head towards his door sharply. His voice was dark, “Get in there.”

Any glib retort died on the way to your lips as you obeyed. The door closing and being locked echoed through the silence. Turning to face him, you saw him removing his flannel and draping it over the chair at his desk. He stalked towards you, his hands reaching out to rest on your hips. 

“There are rules,” he began carefully, “and as badly as I want to just throw you down and rail you until we’re unconscious, we need to get them established.”

You swallowed and nodded, waiting.

“I need you to swear that if I do anything that scares you, worries you, god forbid, hurts you, you need to speak up. Do you understand?”

“A safeword?” Jesus, what was he going to do to you?

He nodded.

“Okay. Uh,” you searched for one. As adventurous as your life had been, you’d never needed something like this before. “Suggestions?”

He ran his hands around to your back, pulling you against him. He shrugged before he leaned down and stole a kiss, “Red is always a decent default.”

You nodded, “As good as any, I guess. What about you?”

“Starship.” His reply was immediate. 

You felt a twinge of jealousy at the ready answer. It wasn’t a secret that Dean was well seasoned in the art of fucking, but somehow this bothered you.

Dean noticed. Suddenly a hand was wrapped in your hair, jerking your head up sharply. “I’ve never needed one before either.”

You were on fire. A strange, strangled noise came from your throat and his mouth was covering yours again. This kiss was nothing like the one a moment ago. This was the hardest, most fierce kiss you’d shared with the hunter and you couldn’t wait to see what he’d follow up with. Your hands came up to fist in his shirt. 

His fist still in your hair, he pulled you away. He only gave you a moment to catch your breath before speaking, “How do you feel about restraints?”  
“I trust you,” you replied quickly. You licked your lips, wanting more.

“Being suspended?” He tilted his head curiously.

“Suspend—“ your eyes fell to the door behind him where you saw something you hadn’t noticed originally. Hanging from the top of the door was a harness contraption that made your heartbeat quicken. “A door harness?” 

“You’ve been in one before?” Dean had moved behind you and voice at your ear was accompanied by his hands on your waist, reaching for the button of your jeans. 

“No. But I’ve seen them. They look like fun.” You mused. 

Before you could get much farther in your thoughts, you were spun back around to face Dean. His hands were everywhere, pulling your clothes from your body. He was trying not to ruin anything but by the sweat already breaking out on his skin, he was trying to keep his control.

“I was beginning to worry that I wouldn’t find a partner to try it with me.” He offered as he tossed the last of your clothing on the floor. He didn’t give you a chance to answer before he thrust a fist in your hair again and pushed you towards the door. By the time you were settled into the contraption, you were so horny you were sure you were going to start dripping onto the floor. 

You wiggled in the harness. It was surprisingly comfortable. Two strong black straps hung over the top of the door, those leading into five more pieces. The first ones, towards the top, lead to two purple canvas handles then farther down, a wide, also purple, canvas “seat”, and finally in front of the seat was another pair of purple stirrups. 

You weren’t about to take a nap in the thing, but you were sure you weren’t going to wind up on your ass. The straps behind your knees kept you spread wide, and your hungry pussy was exposed to the room. You held on in order to keep yourself upright and almost screamed in frustration when Dean stood back, and slowly undressed. 

You watched, getting wetter as each inch of skin was exposed. His shoulders, chest, arms…the sound of the zipper on his jeans almost echoing in the room. You didn’t even realize you were holding your breath until you let it out in a huff when his cock was finally freed from the confines of his boxers. When he was finally, gloriously, naked, he simply took his cock in his hand and began stroking. His eyes watching you. “God, you’re so perfect right now.” 

“You are NOT going to just stand there, are you?” You whined.

His eyes met yours and the devil’s grin crossed his face. “I should. After that shit you pulled today.” He tensed, his cock bobbing against his stomach before he began fisting himself again. “But absolutely not.” With that, he stepped forward and dropped to his knees. He was at the perfect height and with no hesitation, he leaned forward and tasted you. 

Your head hit the door with a slight thump as the first wave of pleasure from his tongue shot through you. You had nowhere to go with the door at your back and Dean’s hands on your thighs. You moaned and sighed as he feasted. As soon as you would get close to coming, he’d trail his lips down your thighs. Then, he’d return to your center to begin teasing again. 

You moaned his name when he pushed two fingers inside you while his tongue circled your clit. You tried to push towards his mouth but he held you still. You growled in frustration. “This is my punishment?” You gasped as he curled his fingers inside you, hitting that spot that made you see stars. “All I did was…Dean!” You shuddered as a shock of pleasure overtook you. 

Suddenly, he was gone and when you opened your eyes, he was back on his feet right in front of you. He licked you off his lips before leaning in. “For starters.” He covered your hands with his and tilted his hips towards you. The tip of his cock was sweeping between your legs. Brushing over your clit, grazing past your entrance and try as you might, you couldn’t maneuver your hips to encourage him inside you. 

“Dean, please,” you begged, entwining your fingers with his and squeezing. “Please.”

“I like that.” He said against your lips before forcing his tongue inside, kissing you and leaning hard against you, pressing you up against the door. “I like your begging.” You thrashed a little as his cock twitched against your folds. 

Releasing one hand, he gripped himself and notched his cock at your entrance, and with a growl, finally filled you. You almost came right then, but when he stood back, grabbed your hips and started pulling you off and on, you were too busy holding on for dear life.

Each thrust had you crying out. You twisted your hands in the straps, wishing you could grab his shoulders. It wasn’t long before Dean’s forehead was against your neck as he was pounding you back against the door. “Oh my God,” he growled. “You’re…” his thought was chased away by you pushing off the door with your ass and meeting his next thrust. In response, he reached down, grabbing your ass and held you while he snapped his hips into you. 

Your orgasm was coiling and you shuddered when he pushed fully inside you and held still, pinning you against the door. “Dean, I’m close,” you whined. 

With a grunt he pulled out and was on his knees again. “Wanna taste it.” He returned his sinful mouth to your clit and pushed his fingers inside you. His tongue focused on the bundle of nerves while his fingers twisted and pushed at your G spot and you were screaming his name in no time. 

You hung limp and gasping while Dean returned to his feet and practically lifted you out of the harness on his own. He carried you like a bride to his bed where he gently laid you against the pillows. Gently running his fingers over your skin, he took a nipple in each hand and pinched. “I’m not done with you.”

You moaned as desire began to recoil in your core. 

“I said I was gonna tear you apart.” He growled, taking your hand and placing it on his steel-stiff cock. “And you know I keep my word.”

“Bring it.” You whispered. 


	6. Rough Night Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's not done with you yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had meant for this to be part of the next chapter but it didn't fit. And, it was too late to add it to the chapter before. So this is a shorty, just to keep everybody moving along. Enjoy!

Dean Winchester was absolutely true to his word. He spent hours tantalizing you, teasing you, exploring you, setting you on fire, bringing you to the edge until you were a wrecked quivering mass only to switch tactics. Just when you thought you were going to lose your mind, and were considering giving your safeword, he’d send you screaming into an orgasm so intense, you could feel it in your teeth. 

He was always aware of your state. Always asking if you were still green. When he used his tongue to make you come yet again, your voice gave out while you cried his name. 

“On your hands and knees.” He growled finally. As you turned your worn body to roll onto your side, he grabbed a fistful of hair, jerking your face to his. He kissed you hard, a hand reaching around to cup a sensitive breast and tugging the flesh. “Green?”

You nodded, watching as he walked across the bed on his knees to position himself before you. 

“Suck it.” He commanded, guiding your head down. 

You were more than willing to obey. His cock was weeping and so very hard. The heated skin like steel wrapped in suede. He moaned your name as you slipped him past your lips. Swallowing around him, you gripped his root tightly. He rocked his hips while you sucked, praising you at the same time.

“I wanna fuck you from behind,” he rasped. 

You moaned in agreement around him.

“I wanna cum inside you.”

A surge of desire between your thighs answered him instead. You leaned in, taking him into your mouth as far as you could, sucking hard. He exhaled, pulling you off him. “Yes?”

You nodded and moved to present yourself to him. 

Gripping your shoulders, Dean pounded into you so hard that you had to brace your hands on the headboard to be able to push back. “Close…I’m so close…” he panted. 

You wiggled against him, spreading your knees even farther, forcing him to change his grip to your hips. You pressed back on your palms, the new angle pushing him a little deeper, “Come on, Cum for me Dean.” You tossed back over your shoulder. 

That was it, several stuttering thrusts and he came with a roar, his fingers digging into the flesh of your hips, pumping hot into you. 

You both collapsed on your sides, panting, exhausted and sated. 

But only a minute later, Dean was on the move again. Getting out of bed and padding to the door, naked.

“Dean?”

“Be right back darlin,” he winked and was out into the hallway. 

He returned shortly with a couple of towels and bottles of water. He handed a bottle to you, placing the second one on the nightstand. He crawled into bed behind where you had pulled yourself up into a sitting position and began wiping your back with one of the towels that had been soaked in hot water. He ran his hands over your skin, massaging your shoulders, wrists, even ankles when he could wrestle one leg out from under you with a chuckle. 

When he was satisfied with his work, he tossed the towels into the corner and settled in behind you, legs on either side, his bare chest against your back. He pulled you into his arms with a sigh. “Are you ok? Anything hurt?”

You shook your head. “I’m buzzing.” You leaned your head back on his shoulder to look up at him. “You’re amazing.”

His lips twitched as a retort formed, but then his features softened, and he merely leaned in and kissed your nose. “I just hope I satisfied you.”

“Are you kidding?” You tucked your forehead against his neck and covered his hands with yours. “I am so satisfied. If I were any more satisfied, I’d be unconscious.”

A soft rumble of laughter behind you was interrupted by an obnoxious yawn. 

“Well that was attractive,” you replied with a laugh.

He blinked sleepily at you. “You have a choice, my dear,” he tightened his arms around you in a hug. “Would you like to shower? Or pass out?”

A yawn of your own surfaced. “Passing out sounds lovely.”

“Done.” With that, he lay back with you, pulling the covers over you as you adjusted your bodies. You fell asleep almost instantly with Dean’s body warm against your back. 


	7. Day (After) Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week just keeps going. Dean has some things he needs to do.

The next morning started with soft kisses and tender touches. As soon as Dean saw you were awake, he gently urged you into the bathroom where a hot bath was waiting. 

“How long have you been up?” You asked, the question becoming much less important as you slipped into the perfectly hot water with a happy sigh. 

At first, you were puzzled when Dean didn’t join you. The answer was soon apparent when he busied himself with you. Be began by rubbing your body all over and kissing gently at the bruises from the night before. He massaged your shoulders, then washed your hair. The only sounds being the swishing of the water and the beating of your hearts. 

He was so gorgeous in just a pair of grey sweatpants. His hair was still a bit disheveled, making him more enticing. You were considering simply dragging him in the tub with you. He turned away form you for a moment and that is when you noticed the scratch marks down his back. They began at the top of his shoulders and followed an arc all the way to his sides. They were dark red and angry. A couple even showed trace of bleeding.

“Dean!” you gasped, the water splashing around you as you tried to rise and reach for him. He turned back, concern on his face. “Your back!”

“Uh?” He turned and looked back over his shoulder. Then shrugged and returned to your side. Kneeling next to the tub, he put his hands back in the water, to run them over your stomach and down your thighs. “It looks worse than it is. Believe me.”

“Some of those are deep.” You insisted, trying to see around him, your brow furrowed in worry.

He leaned in with a smile and kissed you back against the tub. “I like feeling you the next day.” He answered, “It’s pain without pain.” One hand slipped between your thighs to gently cup your mound, capturing your lips as you gasped. “Besides, it means I did my job well.”

You moaned softly. Arching into his hand. “Dean.”

“No funny business now.” He chided himself as he pulled his hands out of the water. “Sorry. This is aftercare time.” He stood again and you could see his erection tenting his sweats. 

Licking your lips, you gazed up at him where he was unfurling a great big fluffy towel. “I can see something that needs some care.”

He smirked. “First I want to get you comfortable and then I’m going to into town and get my woman some food.”

You stood slowly, noting how Dean’s eyes roamed over every inch of you as the water slid from your body. You made a point to press into him hard as he wrapped the towel around you. He didn’t bother to hide the grunt when you pressed your ass against him. “You sure?”

“No.” He husked. “I want to bend you over that fucking tub and be balls-deep before you even get my name out.” He squeezed you tight against him. “But there is a system in place here, and dammit I’m going to do this right.”

You tried to wiggle to face him, but Dean had you and the towel held fast. You decided to give him a break and let him guide you back to your room to get dressed. 

Once dressed, Dean pulled you into a fierce but quick kiss and hug. Promising to be back soon with “proper” food. Which means there was only health food in the bunker. Since they’d just gotten back, no one had gone on the grocery run yet. 

You took the time to unpack, make sure Sam was still breathing (you could hear him snoring from the hallway). And get the supplies and weapons put away. You hoped Dean wouldn’t take long. You weren’t done touching him. You smiled to yourself as you settled down at the war room table with your journal. You had been keeping track of the new weapons some of the monsters were coming up with. You knew it wouldn’t hold your attention for long. But you had to do something. 

These days you liked the war room better. It’s where the rolling chairs were. Sam had finally either fixed the existing ones or conjured new ones from…somewhere. They were great. The wheels were perfectly oiled, and you rolled to and fro easily. It reminded you of chair races in the hallways in high school. Until someone (that may or may not have been you) went ass over teakettle down the stairs. 

Frowning as you dismissed the memory, you braced against the floor and leaned back, enjoying the smooth motion of the chair back as it slid to accommodate. You held your arms high above your head and your legs in front of you, a cat-like stretch consuming your body. You heard yourself moan in pleasure as all of your muscles and tendons tensed and strained. 

“Awesome.”

Dean’s voice startled you out of your post-stretch bliss. Blinking up at your lover as he stood on the balcony above you. “Can I help you? Creeper?” You smiled up at him.

“Yeah, you can help the raging hard on I have now.” He skulked with a smile. His heavy boots echoing on the stairs as he descended, a grocery bag in each hand.

“Raging…” she let the chair push you upright. “From what?”

“Are you kidding?” Dean scoffed. “I come in, I’ve already been thinking about you, I look down and here you are, all stretched out, back arched…god…moaning…” He stood in front of you, trying to look severe, but the sparkle in his emerald eyes gave him away. He certainly wasn’t lying either, the bulk in his jeans verified. 

“I was just stretching,” you replied plainly deciding not to meet his eyes but to instead reach for his belt. You scooted the chair forward, so your knees were on either side of his beautifully bowed legs. He bent to put the bags down. 

“Uh uh,” you pulled the belt open, letting your eyes wander up his torso. “This won’t take long.” You reached in and pulled his erection from his boxers. 

“Won’t tak—unnh!” The plastic handles rustled in his clenched fists as you covered the head with your mouth, swirling your tongue around the smooth skin. “Oh…fuck.”

Hands on his hips, you guided him in and out. Finally getting to taste him like you’d wanted to while in the bath. Obscene slurping sounds bounced off the walls around you. 

“I…” Dean began again and you heard the bags shuffling, yet he kept them in his hands. “Oh…” he breathed, turning into a deeper moan, “baby…please…”

You slipped a hand down the back waistband, taking a generous handful of his ass and squeezing hard. He yelped as you sucked him in full. You felt his knees threaten to buckle. 

“M’gonna cum.” He growled above you.

Swallowing around his length, you resumed bobbing your head over him until he came with a grunt and a shudder. 

Quietly, you tucked him back inside and smiled up at him. Leaning back, you stretched leisurely, your legs still on either side of him. You could feel the heat as he stared down at you. “Now go put those away. I’m still hungry.”

“We’re not done here,” Dean promised as he turned with a smirk and headed to the kitchen. 


End file.
